Utilizador Discussão:Caio wgm/Arquivo 25112007
RE: Navs Blza, jah reverti as navs.. Abç 15:52, 22 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Sobre a predefinição Hojeemlost caio.. fiquei 2 dias sem internet, e quando cheguei fiquei muito chateado por você ter colocado isso na página principal sem mais nem menos.. até porque nós não chegamos em acordo da ultima vez que falamos sobre essa parada.. por isso a tirei.. mas pra você não ficar falando que to manipulando tudo.. vo abrir votação pra ver o que a maioria quer e pra darem sua opinião.. mas tem um porém.. só vou aceitar a votação como válida se tiver no mínimo 5 votos, se as pessoas que votarem tenham alguma contribuição, e que cada um dê sua justificativa para o uso dessa predefinição.. ok!? abs -- 15:07, 23 Outubro 2007 (PDT) OK Blza entaum, mas e os outros? Tipo.. Jack Bender, Michael Emerson? Vamos deixar de lado? Ou podemos por na pag do Jack Shephard msmo.. "Caso esteja se referindo..." Me responde uq achar melhor.. Flw 12:18, 24 Outubro 2007 (PDT) RE: Sei lá Não entendi o que tava escrito e nem o que você quis dizer.. ehsuush.. vo pro msn.. flw -- 14:46, 24 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Quote text Aew, Caio! Tava vendo q vc colocou frases ditas pelo elenco principal de Lost em suas devidas pag.s Tive um sugstão... e se colocarmos na dos personagens frases marcantes deles... Ex: Me diz uq vc acha... Abç. 13:58, 26 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Sobre a sectionbox do "Missões do Grupo dos Outros" Opa Caio Viu, eu tava traduzindo a página "Missões do Grupo dos Outros" mas eu num manjo de "sectionbox" tem que ver algum pra traduzi aquilo pq se não nem adianta traduzi a página hehe, pq fica tudo com o nome em inglês Abraços "The Economist"(o economista) Segundo alguns spoilers do blog lost in lost,o nome do 3º episódio da 4ª temporada vai ser "The Economist"(o economista). Já seria bom botar na Predefinição:Season4nav‎,né? :Ok,vlw pela resposta. Lucas Gelati RE: Máquina 2 Ah, tá... Pode deixar... Posso dar uma sugestão de artigo que vi na Lostpedia em inglês e que seria interessante colocar aqui? Então... É o do Protocolo Aranha, vários artigos que traduzi do Lost Experience citava o protocolo e não tinha para onde linkar... Vê aí o que você acha, falou?! --Ataide Jr 08:07, 29 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Foto da 4ª temporada caio.. sem dúvida essa imagem é fake.. e das bem mal feitas por sinal.. ehuehsuesu.. -- 16:04, 30 Outubro 2007 (PDT) :Eu q montei.. okaskoaskopaskoasokp Concordo com o Z0n3... ;D hauhauahuahau Abç... 16:17, 30 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Wedding March Caio, a música Wedding March é mais conhecida no Brasil como Marcha Nupcial... Tem como mudar o título do artigo? Valeu... :Não precisa mais... Alguém deu um jeito... * Sem problemas... Já tá tudo certo... Saudações Gostaria de pedir que veja minhas traduções e me avise se algo está errado. Traduzi todos os R´s que estavam na predefinição. Obrigado. Ok vlw então véio, boa prova pra vc traduzi mais uma penca de coisa véi, só que eu não sei como funciona: os artigos traduzidos são automaticamente retirados dos pedidos de tradução ou alguém tem de fazê-lo? se tem, como? obrigado. se quiser, eu posto aqui os textos que eu traduzi, ou senão você olha lá nas mudanças né. às ordens Mobisodios Na lost pedia em ingles já tem a pag dos mobisódios, en.lostpedia.co m/wiki/Mobisode ,e ja está sendo liberado hoje(Provavelmente)o 1º episódio Queria saber como se cria a pag pra começar a traduzir,né? Lucas Gelati Vestibular é.. nem me fala.. tenho prova dia 11, 15 e 25.. to tendo que estudar dobrado.. mas e ai.. como foi?? -- 13:35, 6 Novembro 2007 (PST) vlw não traduzi porque fiquei sem net os três últimos dias, e talvez amanhã, mas logo volto a traduzir! abçs *brother, tem um erro de tradução nesse artigo: http://pt.lostpedia.com/wiki/Mensagens_Escondidas o cara traduziu algo que deveria ser como: a pink floyd cover´s album como "um disco cover do pink floyd", mas na verdade deveria ser "a capa de um disco do pink floyd né". pois então, posso alterar à vontade mesmo traduções alheias? Mobisódio Fiz a tradução do The Watch... Eu qria te perguntar uma coisa.. Isso eh novo eu gostei da ideia, vc sabe algum site onde faz o download pro celular desses mb? Abç e namaste... 17:28, 6 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE: The Watch é.. mas eu tava esperando sair a versão boa.. filmado da tela de um celular não fica legal.. mas daqui a pouco ja vai ter a versão normal por ai.. e sobre a página dos mobisódios.. achei que ficou bem legal.. igual as páginas das temporadas.. mto bom.. abs.. -- 13:43, 8 Novembro 2007 (PST) :Caio.. eu tava até fazendo a legenda pra esse novo que saiu.. mas da 1ª vez o programa travou e perdi tudo.. e da 2ª vez meu pc reiniciou.. heheuhue.. então vo deixar pra depois de quinta que tenho vestiba.. flw -- 06:03, 14 Novembro 2007 (PST) Deleção Eu marquei como artigos para deletar os artigos "Pessoas Ligadas a Medicina" e "Prisões"; Por quê?!? Me diga qual a diferença entre essa página que você pegou da EN: "Pessoas Ligadas a Medicina" e a já existente e traduzida "Medicina". NENHUMA! São as mesmas páginas, só já traduzida. A "Prisões" é basicamente a "Aprisionamentos". Dá uma olhada, e depois me responde lá; Abç 17:41, 8 Novembro 2007 (PST) Véio acabei de traduzir um artigo (o nome é algo relacionado a aprisionamentos e situa~ções de refém)... bom, ficou um espaço em branco que eu gostaria que vc olhasse pra ver o que é, não consegui descobrir o motivo daquele espaço... aproveita e dá uma olhada na tradução abçs Boa Pessoa. ok vlw. espero que vc tenha ido bem no vestibular cara x] Comercial dos mobisódios Caio,eu ainda não sei como colocar videos aqui,mas lah no Lost Portugal já tem o comercial dos mobisódios... http://pt.lostpedia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Lucas_gelati Pedaços Perdidos Aew Caio! Tdo blz? Olha, achei um promo da temporada dos mobisódios, Missing Pieces, e coloquei na página Lost: Pedaços Perdidos. Vê lá o quê você acha. AbÇ e Namaste. 21:55, 13 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE: Dúvida Ah po.. não sei.. tanto faz.. mas deve ser melhor colocar né, e na mesma área de episódios comuns centrados nos pers.. e sobre a template, ela ficava no entrada.. onde ta o contador.. flw lek.. abs -- 06:10, 16 Novembro 2007 (PST) Transcripts Aew Caio!!! Qndo vc disse que dava trabalho fazê-los, não tinha ideia... Huahuauahuha; Dah muito³ trabalho, vei... Demorei 4 hras, sem intervalo pra fazer 1! rsrs Eu fiz do "A Tale of Survival", daí queria que desse uma olhada lá antes de continuar os outros... Tô me informando antes de continuar... ;D Eu ia assistir o 1x02 de Dexter, mas nem deu, o tempo voa.. :) Decidi não colocar links, q nem na EN, e coloquei em negrito tudo menos as falas. Outro detalhe: Na EN, tem uma nav para esses transcripts, dai nao sei qnto a isso... Ah, e fiquei em dúvida quando ao nome... Não sei qual tradução certa para Transcript, dai deixei assim... Vc por acaso sabe? Abç... 21:43, 16 Novembro 2007 (PST) :é.. mas tem os captions dizendo o que ta ocorrendo.. melhor deixar com pelo menos alguma pred... -- 15:41, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE: Cenas Deletadas Sim, sim.. esssa ta otima.. Vlew ai vei ;D 07:26, 19 Novembro 2007 (PST) Ajuda Caio, na minha pagina de usuario as fotos estao com uma borda branca envolvendo elas, e nao o verde claro de fundo que eu coloquei... c sab como arrumar? Abç 14:48, 19 Novembro 2007 (PST) Novo estilo.. ai.. fiz a parada que vc pediu.. e tipo.. tava testando algumas paradas.. e fiz esse estilo: Lost Survivor Guide.. que que vc achou?? -- 04:44, 21 Novembro 2007 (PST) é.. eu tb gosto de borda arredondada.. só que com esse estilo não ficou com legal borda arredondada.. mas tipo.. isso nem tem problema não.. borda arrendondada só aparece pra quem usa firefox ou seja.. menos de 15% da galera.. mas po.. vc pode usar borda arredondada.. é só colocar esse código aqui e depois salvar: /* Categoria */ #catlinks { border-left: 0px; border-right: 0px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-bottom: 2px solid #A3BFB1; border-top: 5px solid #A3BFB1; background-color: #CEF2E0; } no seu monobook vc pode mudar o que quiser.. tipo.. tirar o logo.. mudar o background do site, chamar janelas pop-up.. da pra fazer umas coisas bem legais.. po.. essas novas infoboxes e nav tão 10.. -- 05:20, 21 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE: Reversões Entendi, mas mesmo assim, a gente não devia mencionar isso na página, por exemplo, do Jack? Sei lah.. na pag dele as palavras "The Watch" nem são mencionadas... Mesmo não sendo episódios, não deveríamos colocar (mesmo em Curiosidades) que ele jgou xadrez com Ben, etc? O que vc acha? Abç 09:23, 21 Novembro 2007 (PST) :Coloquei sim, mas vc acabou de reverter... =/ rsrs 09:32, 21 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE: Temporadas Ok, hehehe... tbm achei "meio cedo" rs. Eu fui no Randon Page na EN e caiu na 6ª Temporada dai quiz por na PT.. Como o Z0n3 disse, n tem uq por na pag neh... ;D 15:19, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE: Opa ja to usando ja.. heuahuehauea.. não viu?? mas to desenvolvendo ainda.. isso é só um esboço.. hehe.. abs-- 15:20, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) :*Então vc só viu as imagens?? -- 15:37, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) ::*não.. que mané na página dos admins o que.. heauheuahuehuaheua.. mas ai.. que que vc acha de uma template de boas-vindas pra galera??? -- 16:35, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) :::*é.. e tipo.. depois de fazer a template agente podia mandar pra todos os usuários da pt.lostpedia, os que nunca editaram nem nada, que que vc acha!? -- 16:40, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) ::::*é.. mas eu tava vendo aqui.. antes de fazer essa template de boas vindas, temos que revisar o guia de uso geral, desenvolver novas páginas com as regras sobre, vandalismo, páginas protegidas, desenvolver mais a página de ajuda, etc.. muita coisa.. hueheuehue.. e quanto as medalhas.. tenho que fazer a página com as especificações e detalhes.. pq tipo.. não pode dar a entender que a de ouro tem maior valor que a de bronze.. cada umas seria pra algo diferente.. tipo uma poderia ser por trabalho individual, outro por assistência, e por ai vai.. mas só vo poder fazer tudo isso depois do dia 25.. então agora fica só na idéia.. hue.. flw.. abs -- 08:54, 23 Novembro 2007 (PST) :::::* não po.. ta mto desorganizado.. tipo.. esse guia de uso geral foi umas das primeiras coisas que traduzi da EN, tem que refazer mta coisa.. e assim.. da uma olhada na template da wikipédia: discussão:z0n3 viu.. tem que ter algumas paradas.. agente nem tem um livro de estilos utilizado, FAQ, política, página legal de ajuda, lugar pra tirar dúvida, etc.. tem que fazer mta coisa ainda.. e pelo menos agora, nem eu nem vc estamos com tempo pra pensar em algo assim.. -- 14:44, 23 Novembro 2007 (PST) As medalhas Tipoo, eu vi o negocio das medalhas assim: fui na pag de testes do Z0n3 e tirei os , ou